


For Fear Tonight is all AUs

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redemption is painted red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> This is inspired by For Fear Tonight is All.
> 
> GRRM and HBO own the rights to GOT and ASOIF, so please no sue.

She had wanted to cut the head off of Cersei and Joffrey when the battle dust had settled, Northern justice for her father, and using Widow's Wail would have been poetic too. Before she'd married Oberyn and Joffrey's poisoning that would have been possible, but now only Cersei remained.

She'd let Dany and Oberyn have Tywin, she was going to have the blood of the woman who had planned to kill her father halfway to King's Landing all those years ago. She'd love to feel the blood run down her hand, but she'd settle for Drogon's fire if need be; luckily she hadn't needed to settle, Dany had understood Northern Justice just fine. The trial of the Lannister family had only spared Jaime and Tyrion, if only because Dany had had the chance to get to know the pair and their stories.

Tywin had a very public beheading, similar to her own father's, at the Sept of Baelor with Cersei being forced to watch the same as she had. Having to watch her father be executed seemed to have a much more profound effect on Cersei that it had on Sansa herself all those years ago. Cersei seemed to understand that the Stranger was awaiting her and she looked frightened for it; no longer was she the raging fire that burned everything in her path but rather a wight. Cersei wouldn't be executed here though, oh no she'd die where the former queen had sat back as she'd been stripped and beaten in front of the entire court. The looks given to the former queen by the entire court is rather palpable, none had truly liked Cersei, and while none had helped Sansa in her time of need she wasn't about to deny them the satisfaction of seeing the woman's fire snuffed out.

"Do you remember the words you spoke to my father before Littlefinger arrested him on your orders?" oh yes she'd found out about those words and she'd use them against this hateful being.

"That his honor would get him killed?" the former queen spat and her eyes narrowed. She wondered how Cersei had never been assassinated before this point with the way she ran her mouth sometimes. Cersei may use sugared venom, but she didn't always realize that the words hadn't always been quite as well cloaked as she meant them to be.

"Wrong words," she told the blond, "In the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground," she said while stepping forward with the Valerian steel sword she'd had forged form Oathkeeper in hand, "You Cersei Lannister have lost," 'while the Wolves and Dragons once again reign,' she thought triumphantly. 

"What did time in the wilds of Dorne give you a back bone dove?" it made her chuckle. Cersei had never seen the steel underneath all her courtesies, sadly it proved one of her most fatal missteps. 

"No," she said whilst shaking her head and saw Cersei smirk. Her next words stole that smirk in an instant, "I always had this steel within myself, but it's easier to hide when the lies fed to you are believed by all," herself included.

Once Mockingbird is coated in Cersei's blood she feels the guilt of her father's death lift off her shoulders. 


	2. Behind the Weirwood Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all tears sad, yet moving forward is hard.

Tears fell from her eyes, more from relief than sorrow, as she entered her Father's solar. It had proven to be one of the few rooms Theon's men had left untouched, but breaking the door down would have proved damned near impossible anyway seeing as it had been crafted from the wood of a fallen hearts tree, luckily the key had still been in mothers things at Riversrun. Hopefully she'd find a reminder of her father that he'd left behind at Winterfell before traveling to King's Landing with Robert.

Upon their arrival to Winterfell she wanted to burst into tears seeing her childhood home left in ruin, it had made her heart break. Winterfell had been one of those few places in Westeros where innocence still existed, her father's unwillingness to play in politics was the largest factor as to why. So the feeling of oppression was, while what she'd been expecting, not a feeling she'd ever associated with the ancient fortress. 

How could Theon have done this? Thinking on it though she did understand the situation he'd been in; Balon had wanted Theon to prove himself and destroying the city and killing her family to prove that he was to do just that. If her father were still alive and he'd have asked her to do something similar just to prove she was a Stark, she'd do just about anything that he commanded her to. Theon hadn't wanted to let his father and sister down, and his one saving grace was that he let her brothers go when he 'sacked' Winterfell. The Bolton bastard hadn't been so lucky. 

After taking a final look around the courtyard she began heading toward her father's solar. The layout charts done by Bran The Builder were still in that room and she was bound and determined to make the city and surrounding hold stronger, warmer, and so much more imposing than her ancestor had done. She wouldn't allow what happened in this life to repeat itself, and those who tried would fail. The process had already been half completed when she'd arrived with her family, making her job a bit easier.

The fighting to regain her home had taken a bit of a tole on her, but then she maybe like her father in more ways than many would care for. Cersei's execution being a prime example of what many of the Northern Lords considered 'unfit for a woman;' it had taken all of Jon's strength to hold her back, and it had proven that she was also more wolf than those who'd known her before her father's death liked either. She was the 'Southron Lady of The North' in their eyes and Cersei's execution challenged that image of her in their minds. She had also fought along side Oberyn with Mockingbird strapped to her side, it's blade drenched in the blood of those who'd risen against her family.

The Boltons had faced the same fate as Cersei. If Domeric had lived she might have married him to keep peace between their families, but as it stood Bolton and his men were dead and house Karstark was in the hands of smart and fierce Alys. Safety was assured, at least for a time.

"Sansa love, where are you?" she heard Laria call from some point down the hall.

"My father's Solar Laria," she said while poking her head out into the hall. They'd begin work tomorrow, for right now all she wanted to do was hold her sons and 'Senya and curl up at Laria's side. 


	3. Everything is not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon faces the reality of who his parents really were.

'What the hell do you mean Eddard Stark isn't my father?' they couldn't be serious could they? Then if he thought on his father's demeanor before the mans death it had changed with news that King Roberts was making the journey for Winterfell. 

"They mean that father was actually your uncle," Sansa said stepping out from behind Oberyn and Doran.

She held herself like their father used to, she may have been a Tully in looks and turn of thinking, but in air and countenance she was fully Stark. How they hadn't seen it he would probably never know, but he saw it now, hell he'd seen it the moment they entered Castle Black, and knew that this is what made a true Stark.

Sansa had always been able to tell half truths, despite what Arya may have thought, but now there was no hidden emotion in her gaze or her tone.

"Then who is Sansa?"he looked at the young woman he'd always consider his sibling.

"Lyanna and Rhaegar," wait. What? "Jon if you remember the story of how you were brought to Winterfell this makes a whole hell of a lot more sense than the story told us."

"Why did he lie then Sansa?"

"To protect us," she smiled sadly, "If father had told anyone, including my mother, news would have reached King Robert's ear and where would that have left us?" she gaze at him sternly, "I'm not saying you have to accept them as your parents, father raised you, but you did deserve to know the truth."

"Why not tell me before I left for The Wall then?"

"The exact same reason she just mentioned," Sansa's husband answered, "The Butcher would have killed you all," the man looked a bit pained at the idea, "You must understand that while you have the Stark hair and eyes you resemble Rhaegar a great deal," is that why the man had given him such a curious look when they first met?

"Does anyone else know of this?" he needed to know Sansa was safe even with knowing this information.

"Outside of we three?" the ruling Prince of Dorne asked.

"Yes."

"No one. Why?"

"I wish to retain the name Snow," he was of The North, "and I will always consider you my sister," he stated while pulling Sansa into a hug. He may be half Targaryen, and they may not have always gotten along, but he was still a Stark by blood and that made them family.


	4. Unexpected Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany isn't too sure what to think of Prince Oberyn's wife.

"Prince Doran," she said with a slight bow of her head, she was the Queen after all; she bowed to and lowered her eyes for no one.

"Your grace," he said in a respectful tone. His eyes were studying her though, sizing her up. He'd offered his services to ensure the true ruler of Westeros was placed upon the throne so she cared little if he liked her or not, her throne was hers, "May I introduce my family?" he was asking apprehensive as to whether she'd allow it or not. She was curious of who would help her rise to power here so she agreed, "My daughter and Princess of Dorne Arianne Martell. My youngest Trystane, and you have already met Quentyn,' the three merely bowed to her. Dario had said the Dornish were rather physical when showing affection or respect something was off she could tell, " My brother Prince Oberyn," oh yes she'd heard of The Red Viper of Dorne. Said to have bedded over a thousand different women and gotten bastards onto them. Yes he had quite the Reputation, even in the Free Cities.

"Brother if I may take things from here?" the taller of the two said cheekily.

"As you wish Oberyn."

"Your Grace," he also bowed, "My daughters: Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, Loreza, and Visenya," she thought at one point that she would love to have children of her own but looking at his army of nine now she wasn't quite so sure, "my paramour Ellaria," the woman had an exotic look to her with some of the richest eye she had ever seen, "and finally my wife Princess Sansa Stark-Martell," she froze. This girl was obviously younger than herself and yet her beauty far out paced even her own, and it wasn't necessarily all physical either, but what it really was she could not place it. 

"Your Grace," the younger woman before her said curtsying but never letting her gaze leave Dany herself. Just like with Prince Doran her gaze was calculating, yet hers held a harsher light to them, as though she was looking for something about her that Doran had been unable to read, or it could have just been her cobalt blue eyes that shined sharper than Valyrian steel. She needed to be wary of this one, this was a wolf, a very venomous wolf.

Being at the docks allowed them a better glimpse of her dragons. It was when the five year old Loreza that asked to see Drogon up close that she had her dragons land at the closest wide open space possible, which turned out to be the beach not fifty feet away.  Approaching Drogon with the small girl at her side she could tell something was wrong with her favored dragon though, he wasn't responding to her instructions what so ever. Upon further notice she caught a glimpse of cobalt before he took off toward the air and a shout of the young woman's name just a few feet behind her and the child. 

Oberyn's wife had done something, but of what she was unsure.  
                                                                                                        x------------------------------------x

Sansa had been up for twenty minutes, after having been passed out for three hours. She had been glad to her the pregnant woman was ok, but what troubled her was as to why the woman had fainted. 

"Are you sure that that's what happened Sansa?" Oberyn asked his wife.

"Yes Oberyn," she said scratching behind the ears of a hound silver eyed direwolf, "I warged onto into her favorite dragon."

Now all that was left to figure out what a warg was. 


	5. The Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys realizes that hating an innocent is a lot harder than Viserys made it sound.  
> A continuation to 'Unexpected Twist', sorta.

"Your Grace may I introduce my youngest's betrothed Myrcella Baratheon," the ruling prince says nonchalantly. This she hadn't seen coming.

"Your Grace,' the blond headed child whispers while curtsying. This was one of the false queens children, and she was sure that no truer visage of her mother could be found anywhere else. She was raised to 'hate' all the Noble families that had destroyed her family and taken her throne, but like with Sansa she found that she couldn't hate this girl just because of who her parents had been. She wondered what she would find when she met 'The Kitten King' as Sansa had dubbed young Tommen Baratheon. Realizing that her spaciness was beginning to scare the girl.

"You have no need to fear my wrath Myrcella. The ones I am angry with are either dead, were no real enemy at all, or the crimes they've committed have nothing to do with you.' and she found that every word was meant.

"Thank you your grace," the girl gifted her with a shy smile before turning toward Doran and leaving to find her betrothed.  
"Not so easy seeing the evil of the parents in an innocent is it?" she nodded admitting he was correct.

"She was nothing like I expected her to be," the girl obviously had the mind of a lion, or at least what she'd been told was the normal for Lannisters, "She is the granddaughter of Tywin Lannister, I'm surprised he didn't try harder to cultivate her more," then again women were considered lesser here in Westeros.

"Tywin Lannister cares for few people, including those from his family,"so Lord Lannister had not even given the girl a second thought.

"I won't take the rebellion out on the families of the men who rebelled," she could never have blamed Lord Stark, especially when she found out as to why he'd gone to war in the first place. Her father had done many an atrocity during his rule, killing the Lord and heir of Winterfell had been his worst; her brother running away with Lady Lyanna had also been foolish. Sansa herself had said it was more than likely that the two had made a pact of some kind and that the blame was on both parties. Dany had agreed seeing how Lady Stark wouldn't have been able to tolerate a man with Robert Baratheon's behavior, but to conspire with her brother in such a way had been foolish and Sansa had readily agreed that at times houses with predatory sigils were more likely to act on instinct and feeling than logic and duty.

So no she could not bring herself to execute an innocent, and in all honesty that's exactly what Myrcella Baratheon was.


	6. Hardheaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion tries to explain why what Dany wants and what Dany will get are two different things.
> 
> This is a continuance of Unexpected Twist. I know it won't seem it but it is.

"Why should I release The North to her? Would it not be more advantageous for me to force her hand and make her kneel and return Drogon?" she wanted her child back. Drogon had chosen Sansa as his new companion, and she'd promptly rename him Balerion 'for that is what he wanted to be called.' If she had already disliked Sansa Stark before, then she hated her at that moment. She hadn't been as sad when Viserion and Rhaegal had bonded with Arianne Martell and Myrcella Hill respectively, but Drogon's leaving had been like a slap to the face.

"No it wouldn't," Tyrion gave her a withered look. Tyrion was far less harsh than Sansa when he put her back onto solid ground, but still he usually found her actions unbecoming of a queen and often stated that she may as well hand the realm over to Sansa and Oberyn, "Because unlike you Sansa is very much loved by the people of the realm and unlike you she's proven herself a rather proficient fighter who was able to use Balerion as more than just a killing machine," she hated admitting he was right, but he was. Sansa had shown just how capable she was on the front lines and had used Drogon for reckon instead of a blazing inferno and it had endeared  to the people all the more.

"So I should just relinquish part of the land that is by birthright mine?" she grumbled. She been told since childhood that Westeros was hers or Viserys' to rule over, why should she give up the North, Riverlands, Vale, and Iron Isles to another? Then she saw Tyrion's face scrunch up.

"Don't speak of birthrights because if you go that route you'll lose as well. The Stark bloodline goes back farther than even the Targaryen Kings of old could have ever imagined. Her family ruled The North for over eight thousand years, in all honesty I still can't see why your ancestors wanted to include it in The Seven kingdoms," the rush of conquering what else? And to show Valyrian superiority, "Her marrying into house Martell makes things all the more complicated because those are the only two lands that your ancestors never truly conquered,"

"What do you mean never truly conquered?"

"Just as it sounds," how was that possible? "Torren 'The King Who Knelt' Stark bowed, and gave you ancestor the crown that Aegon wore for his coronation, to keep his men alive. Before you say that that's a loss for them it really wasn't; that man was able to keep the region from catching flame and keep his men's lives. Strategically it was the most sound thing ever done at the time, then again Starks prefer peace to war. The Martells were conquered through marriage, and that was one hundred years later," I'd never been told the part about the Stark king, "Don't argue me on this you will lose, so just give Sansa the Land and be done with the matter," nodding my head I realize it would be far easier to give up the North and her sister states and my 'children.'

"Would this not make me look weak?"

"To some mayhaps, but you don't have much of a choice," I could make war. I must have said it out loud because he was laughing.

"What's so funny? It's an option," his face returned to the expression he'd started with.

"It is if you have a death wish," he looked so serious, "You have the Unsullied but that's about it. Before you think of forcing any of your subjects it won't work very well for you, the people of Westeros are tired of fighting Daenerys and will not do so even if you command it. So yes if you go to war it will end in your death," she felt so helpless. She had always told only a Targaryen could rule over Westeros, yet here she was losing over half of said kingdom.

"Do the Gods often punish us for the misdeeds of our parents?" that's what it felt like right now, that the realm being split in two was a result of her father and brothers actions.

"At times," he looked pensive, "But I've found that Gods tend to also punish us for out own misdeeds," with that her Hand went to greet The Wolf queen and her delegation, leaving her to wonder what she could have possibly done to displease The Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions to help further some of these along just let me know. I love hearing from readers and do tend to listen to what you have to say.


	7. To Mourn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their family faces tragedy in more than one way.

Black, the traditional mourning color of the seven and how she hated it. She'd been forced to wear it when Joffrey died, yet not for her father. This loss, much like her father's, hurt quite a bit, and the reason for why she hated the atmosphere of the day all the more, but she also knows that Laria's is just a bit more significant. She had been the balm to help heal her in ways that Oberyn hadn't been able to, but it would be the death of her best friend and one of her greatest loves was the cause of the biggest of wounds.

She and Oberyn had locked themselves in their rooms, along with the girls, and had taken quite a bit of coaxing from Doran and Arianne to get them outside once more. 

Laria hadn't mentioned anything about her concern about the pregnancy, at least not out loud; she had left her concern in a letter as a just in case she didn't make it through the tough labor. The letter had begged for Oberyn and herself to not do what Tywin had done to Tyrion; luckily Oberyn and herself were not Tywin Lannister or her own mother. How could they hate the last gift that Laria had left to them? Little Sansi was almost an exact replica of their love and to Sansa and Oberyn it was a comfort. Oberyn had become all the more protective of the girls. 

She'd been just as watchful over the younger girls for these past few days, she didn't know what to tell them. She hadn't wanted to be considered their mother and she had no want to erase Laria from their memories, but she didn't have much of a choice now did she and the younger girls had begun the process of calling her mother long ago at Laria's insistence.

She'd decided that very night Laria would not be forgotten, especially with the help of the Bara, Nym, and Tye as she'd still had yet to meet Sellara.She'd not let them go without a mother though and she'd not leave Elia untrained in politics.Don't mistake her, she knew Oberyn could train his daughter, but she feared that Elia would miss the finesse that a lady needed when force wouldn't work with those who didn't fear her. No a lady needed to fool others into thinking she was less of a threat, when she could in fact be the largest chink in their chain, even if said enemy had yet to realize it. 

"Sansa," she turned to notice Oberyn approaching from the west entrance of Hellholt Sept. Her husband had been far more subdued since Laria's death, "we're ready to head North now. The only thing we're waiting on is Lord Harmon's approval of Elia's staying with us in The North," Harmon had been rather adamant about keeping his eldest grand child with him in Hellholt. 

"Will he truly split our pack further Oberyn?" Elia had been the first, besides herself, to bond with one of the direwolves. Current, as Elia named her pup, had been a large comfort to her. Harmon hadn't wanted to allow the large pup to stay, but Oberyn and herself had told the man of how the pups had been a comfort in a way that humans hadn't been able to, and quite reluctantly she might add, he'd agreed to let the wolves stay at their sides. 

"If he feels he must," she hates how easily their family is being torn apart and once again she wanted to cry.

"Shall we go and see then?" she feared she'd never see the spirited girl again.

"Let's."  
  
The walk to Lord Harmon's solar was not a long one. He was sitting at his desk when they're given permission to enter with Elia occupying a chair in front of him. Elia's facial expression clearly read how upset and Sansa knew his answer in an instant.

"Elia is to stay I take it?" her voice that was no higher than a whisper may as well have been a shout given Lord Harmon's reaction to it.

"Yes," he gave an unrelenting look, "It's not that I don't think you couldn't teach her," really because that's what his actions were saying, "I just believe learning under Arianne would be better," Oberyn began arguing with the man over how he'd insulted her. Sansa on the other hand wen to speak with Elia herself.

"What do you want to do Els?" 

"I want to go North," there was more she could sense it, "but I will do what is best to keep them from fighting," brave girl.

"Do what you believe is best Elia," that is probably one of the toughest decisions a person could make.

"Promise you'll write?"

"Every chance I get sweetling," she truly would try her damnedest, Oberyn more so, "Oberyn enough. Elia has made her decision," uttering the statement she offers the girl an encouraging smile knowing Elia needs all the strength and support she can get. The explanation doesn't please Oberyn a bit for Elia's sake he accepts it.

"Know that if ever you need anything all you need do is write us," he says whilst hugging her good bye.

"Thank you papa," she then approaches Sansa, "Ysa," it is the first time Elia has called her that and makes this goodbye all the harder. 


	8. Stare down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynden watches as his niece put The Mother of Dragons in her place.  
> The conclusion to Unexpected Twist.

Watching Sansa stare down the Targaryen princess was a rather funny and heady experience for Brynden. While so much like Catelyn, she carried herself like a true Stark, every bit like Eddard. The arrangement had her glaring at Tyrion just as Hoster had when confronting Lord Tywin over marrying Lysa to Jaime before the boy had taken the Oaths of The Kingsguard. Looking at her he'd never have guessed that this was 'the perfect Southron Lady' that Catelyn had written to him about while he was in The Vale. Then again he shan't have been surprised, Sansa's royal line exceeded that of even House Targaryen and Old Valyria, over eight thousand years worth of royal lineage flowing through her veins and held herself as such. 

The Targaryen girl had been trying intimidate Sansa into handing over not only The North, Riverlands, Vale, Iron Islands along with Balerion. Sansa had yet to reply but it was obvious that the Northern Queen had no intention on giving the Silverette a damned thing. Sansa had fought the Lannisters and Freys for their respective homes, he knew coming into this that Sansa wasn't going to give the Southron queen a damned thing. Lord Barristan and the rest of Daenerys Targaryen's small council were starting to realize just how formidable his niece was even without Oberyn by her side and even with the Imp at the silverette's. 

"Why will you not just give me what is rightfully mine?" the silver haired girl finally growled getting fed up with Sansa's silence and Sansa's face gained a dark edge to it and her eyes glittered the same way Mockingbird did when she'd wielded the weapon in battle. The fool of a girl couldn't see she'd made a misstep with his niece, the Imp looked defeated and thumped his head on the table as though he'd warned the girl not to bring up such a topic, at least he understood where things stood and how poorly this was going to go. 

"Because none of it was every Targaryen land to begin with," his niece stated plainly, "If I'm right Tyrion has already warned you against this path of argumentation. My family has far more right to rule over The North than yours ever shall," he'd only seen Sansa like this once and that was when she'd put Jon into his place about the contract with The Others. That glint was dangerous and the elder girl had better learn that fast.

"Then why did Doran host me?"

"Because he thought it the best way of getting revenge on Tywin. simple as that really," leave it to Sansa to point out the obvious, yet totally missed, reasoning.

"I highly doubt that that's the only reason," no it hadn't been, but had been the main one and little else mattering to Doran, other than ensuring that Sansa gained her inheritance back. 

"The only other reason would have been to marry off Quentyn and little more," Sansa stated in a harsh tone and the elder blushed in furry.

"Do you even know how to rule?" wrong question that. Sansa knew how to rule better than even Arianne and that was saying something.

"Do you _Your Grace_?" Sansa asked in the same harsh tone she used before. She hadn't been pleased with what she found south of The Riverlands. 

The Crownlands were so mismanaged that people had flocking toward the other Kingdoms, even King's Landing seemed desolate upon arrival. Quentyn, from what the boy wrote Oberyn, had tried to curb Stormborn's foolishness; but it seemed the dimwitted girl didn't wish to follow anyone's advice but her own and it was obvious just how poorly that was working for them. 

"Yes," arrogant brat obviously didn't realize how bad the people suffered for her failures. The Imp was shaking his head on the table no knowing that this wasn't going to turn out well for the silverette,"more so than you that's for certain," and with that Sansa broke, even if slightly. 

"If that were true your people wouldn't be dying in the streets," Sansa said with a slight edge, "or running to others for protection and better prospects," she said with a well earned arrogance, and accompanying smirk, that only seemed to appear when around the child who believed herself mature enough to call herself queen. The silverette looked horrified that the people would leave her lands. Was the other kingdoms perfect? Far from it honestly, but Sansa along with other ruling families had worked hard to ensure that their people were happy and protected. The Imp looked like he'd tried to warn her of that too.

"How long has this been happening Tyrion?" the silverette asked.

 "Long enough," he rubbed his face out of exhaustion, "We did try to tell you, you just wouldn't listen." 

 "How is that possible?" the 'dragon queen' asked flummoxed that those she ruled would run from her even after being told that they would do just that. 

"Maybe this will clarify things for you Targaryen," Sansa said with quite a bit of disdain. I felt that if it had been Rhaegar she were speaking with this discussion would have been far more amiable, "When you rule you have to think of yourself as the greatest of servants, we get certain luxuries because it helps relieve the stress our positions cause, for it is our duty to ensure the people are happy. Yet never believe yourself truly above your subjects for they are the ones who will blame you when all goes wrong. If not careful Stormborn your family will fall from grace again. The people didn't want you here in the first place, with how you're acting you're only giving them more Wildfire for their flames," and with that Sansa was up and exiting the room. 

Looking toward Tyrion he could see that Tyrion knew what Sansa had said was true, but he was also worried his niece's friend would be unable to curb the silverette's attitude in time. Nodding toward the little Lord and the Small council he followed his niece back to her rooms in The Tower of The Hand knowing she might have just saved those remaining in The Crownlands and The Dragon Queen's reign.


	9. Of Wild Wolves and New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making adjustments can be a good thing.

Rickon had been with them two months and had yet to totally adjust to the way they lived; but then if he thought about it Sansa's youngest sibling had been raised by a 'Wildling' for close to four years now so it was of no surprise to either himself or Sansa. She'd been so happy when Rickon had been escorted to The Water Gardens by Osha when the direwolves had been the only expected arrivals.

The wild direwolves had been a harder adjustment than Rickon and Shaggydog. The male that had been brought in with the female and her pups seemed to have attached itself to him, which he found odd, but then his life had been always been filled with unexpected turns. His and Sansa's wolves seemed to instinctively know that their companions were 'mates' and took to one another rather readily; then again maybe that's why they'd been caught together in the first place.

They were like Sansa and himself in more than just this aspect though. They were like the sun and moon; where Myros was gold with matching eyes and excitable personality very much like the sun. Mercury on the other hand was white with bright silver eyes and a calm demeanor emulating the moon much like Sansa did. Sansa had vowed upon receiving this companion that she wouldn't let the likes of Cersei or Joffrey kill her familiar.

She'd given warning upon their marriage that any children she gave him during their marriage was likely to inherit the Stark's natural ability to warg. He theorized that this ability had been what detoured many a Southron family from marrying the Northern house, no matter how noble their stock maybe. Not that he minded, it was a gift from her families natural gods and he'd respect that. Ellaria had been rather enchanted with the idea and wondered if it was possible for those of none Stark lineage to learn such a thing and had been giddy when young Rickon had said yes.

The appearance of the wolves and Rickon meant that his, and that of his families, time in Dorne was coming to an end. It meant the Wolves would once again rule as they once had three centuries ago and he knew there was no turning back once they left. Only Elia would be able to come back to Dorne given her position as Lord Uller's heir; but he felt no loss at the thought, by that point she'd be a woman grown and hopefully ready to marry.

He just prayed he would do his good- father justice in how he ruled along side Sansa. They had a few months in Dorne left, they were to leave when Daenerys Targaryen showed up and  help her conquer King's Landing; but he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect. The thought of spilling Lannister blood always made him a bit giddy.


	10. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon doesn't consider himself a dragon.
> 
> Continuation of Everything is not what it seems.

She watched as her nephew play with his _nieces_ and _nephews_ in the Water Gardens while he had the chance, he was to return toward The Wall in a weeks time. They were here for the installment of Elia Sand as Lady Elia Ullar of Hellholt.

Dany had come to legitimize Lady Elia, Jon had come to see his _sister_ and her family. Why he considered them family more so than herself she would never fully comprehend. He was a dragon, above the Wolves of Winterfell and yet that is exactly what he saw himself as. He had Viserion, to prove he was a dragon, but then the other two riders weren't of her blood as far as she'd known. So mayhaps his want to still be close to the Northern Wolves wasn't so far stretched if she really thought on it, still he didn't make an attempt to meet with her after the first, and last, time two years ago. 

"Watching him still I see," she turned he head to see Tyrion standing beside her. 

"I'm just confused as to what I did wrong for him to hate me so," she really could not figure out what had endeared his anger toward her.

"What you did was threaten Sansa in front of him after everything she and the Martell's did to help you upon your arrival," that was true, but she hadn't thought it would effect their relationship as aunt and nephew, "He wasn't raised as a royal Your Grace, so intern he's not likely to identify as one either."

"Still he should celebrate he wasn't born of traitors," her friend gave her a rather disgruntled and disheartened look. 

"Despite what you might think of The Northern Wolves and how they were traitors to your family the family truly wasn't, no that was Robert. What that family was trying to do was figure out where their daughter and sister had stolen off to. Lord Eddard I believe knew that Lady Lyanna made off with your brother, but played it off like Rhaegar had stolen off with her into the night for Roberts sake."

"Why wouldn't he just go and ask my brother in the first place?" that had always baffled her. 

"Because Staggs are just as dangerous as Dragons," he said walking away. 

Then everything seemed to click into place; Lord Stark had been playing the field the best way he could without death being the likely outcome. The Stark troops had never faced her father's or her brother's outright and the only notable thing they'd done was retake the Stormlands with the help of The Onion Knight Davos Seaworth. He'd also gone on to raise her brother's son, which if she thought on it was a rather risky move in and of itself. The knowledge made the man and his family all that much harder to hate and made her nephews behavior all the more understandable. She'd have to start rethinking some of what she'd been taught as a child and giving thanks to a man she'd never get to meet and whom she owed more than she probably knew. She'd leave Jon alone about his loyalty toward Sansa now that it made more sense.


	11. Child's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children 'escape' their lessons to play in the snow.

Sansa watched as the children played in the snow, little 'Senya was jumping into one of the higher snow drifts and her brothers following close behind. The three had been inseparable once they'd started learning to walk and causing nothing but trouble for them since. 'Senya was in a rather thick wool dress that she and Laria had crafted to ensure their daughter wouldn't be as susceptible to the cold. Her brothers in contrast weren't even wearing cloaks to shield themselves from the winds, but then twas the advantage of being a Stark she supposed.

"They skipped their lessons again," Laria says shaking her head. They were young yet so this was to be expected, she knows Arya had always hated lessons beyond those of the sword.

"They are also young yet and they didn't miss the entire lesson," they hadn't skipped the entire lesson today, only the High Valyrian. Good lessons, but having daily lessons in it was rather ridiculous, even to her.

"That doesn't mean they should be skipping them," they didn't always skip lessons as such, but it was part of their natures, having the wolfs blood did that to children of the Stark family, even her lady like self had had times where she just wanted to roam the halls of Winterfell.

"No, but the wolfs blood affects the boys the want to move and that want transfers to 'Senya," that included training with Oberyn.

"Did your parents ever find a way of properly combating it?" she giggled and Laria glared at her slightly. Oberyn had asked the same not a few days before and she couldn't help but laugh then too, her parents had never been able to make Arya sit still and the chances of making their own children do so were slim to none till they were older, "Why do you laugh? Even my wild girls sit for their lessons better than these three. We maybe more carefree in Dorne but even claimed bastards are taught well."

"I laugh not because it's overly funny but because the irony of the situation in my case. I used to scold Arya for skipping lessons when my parents wouldn't and find that I'm in their shoes now. I doubt my parents would have been able to really do anything with Arya, these three will calm with age where Arya didn't," Laria gained an understanding face. Her lover had met her little sister and knew how wild the small noble girl was. More wildling than actual noble born her sister was.

"I hope for everyone else's sake they shall," they did tend to put everyone through their paces, most specially their father, "I wonder if the newest edition will be just as wild?" Laria wondered.

"If the Gods have any mercy she shan't," she wanted a girl this time. Though if she thought on it girl or boy the wolf's blood was likely to affect the babe no matter how well they were raised, "The Gods don't always answer our prayers though," she stated thinking of her family lost to her.  
"No, no they don't," Laria said looking toward their youngest children, "but with luck they will, if only to torture us in a different way than these three do," oh how Sansa hoped not these three were trouble enough as it was.

"How wrong I hope you are Laria," Laria giggled in return, "Shall we go find Oberyn now?' Laria nodded her head as they turned toward the door.


	12. Need some calming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets Dany and Doran to actually start 'talking'.

"Quiet!" she was finally fed up with all of their arguing. Doran and the Targaryen had yet to reach an agreement and they'd been arguing for what seemed like hours. Doran had the decency to look bashful while the silverette seemed to sputter indignantly. She shot Oberyn a look when he began to giggle, "Now if you'd kindly stop arguing and actually listen to one another this would go faster." 

 She'd swear it were these two about to be wed rather than her and his son, "Thank you for playing interference Sansa," Doran finished.

"Good and the best way you can thank me is by simply coming to agreement within the next few days," she was tired of dealing with Oberyn's fretting and Quentyn's jittery fits. Only the females of Houses Martell and Uller had the ability to keep a calm head when under pressure she thought going in the direction of 'Senya's nursery. Holding Senya always helped calm her spirits.


	13. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany worries for her friend.

Dany wandered around the pools of The Water Gardens in worry, she had rushed here upon being informed that Sansa had gone into labor. She'd been out here for a little over five hours now and the midday meal was still two hours off. Flying by Dragon had made the trip a few scad hours rather than the usual two week trek by horse. Watching as Rickon and Loreza she couldn't help but feel a bit of calm wash over her. She'd been asked by Oberyn to watch over the youngest children and felt grateful for it, knowing the worry she felt for her friend was stronger than she was willing to admit.

When she first arrived in Dorne she'd been bound and determined to hate all of the families, including the children who'd had played no part in it, for rebelling. Yet with Doran's tale and Sansa's treatment of her she'd been made to see that not everything was as Viserys had told her. Sansa had taken the time to listen to her fears and doubts when not even Doran could understand. Sansa had taken time to get to know _her_ as Dany, not The Mother of Dragons or Breaker of Chains. She'd come to think of Sansa as family and hoped above all Sansa would allow her to anoint one of the twins at their naming.

 Hearing a slight grunt she looked up to see Ser Jaime. Him being her favorite Kingsgaurd was proof of just how much her opinions had been changed in such a short amount of time. "How is she fairing?" her worry ever persistent even in the presence of the children and their happy energy.

"She's not quite out of the woods yet, but the Maesters believe that unlike her grandmothers and aunt before her that she'll survive."

"And the children?" she knew her friend was probably tired and likely to fall asleep soon so she'd go and visit later on.

"Are well," Jaime gained a smirk, "Oberyn isn't quite sure what to do with himself though," why would Oberyn be struggling with the birth of two more daughters?

"I thought he'd be dancing for joy," his wife and children lived, a gift given that this was Sansa's first birthing.

"Oh he will be. It's just that Sansa did what Ellaria could not do," Ellaria has given Oberyn five girls. How could Sansa have done any different? He must have seen her confusion, "Sansa had a pair of sons Dany." Her head shot up so fast she became dizzy.

"Truly?" Sansa had said she wished for sons and she couldn't help but smile at Jaime's confirming nod.


	14. Winter dragons

Sansa watched as Drogon took to the sky, he wasn't quite as large as The Black Dread yet, but he was getting there. Daenerys had been reluctant to release the dragon from her grasp but when he snapped at his 'mother' for saying no the first time there hadn't been much of a choice. He wasn't Sansa's companion though, no that fell to Oberyn. It was odd to think on, but Martells do have dragon's blood flowing though their veins.

Her own dragon was far older than Drogon and a totally different species at that. Sansa had name the dragon Lyanese in honor of her Aunt Lyanna. Lyanese hadn't been pleased when she first emerged from under the hot springs which heated the castle. Sansa had been rather pleased when Lyanese and Drogon hadn't immediately started outright fighting over dominance, she could just imagine how all their hard work would go to ruin, but Lyanese had been able to put the black dragon into place when he began acting up on more than one occasion and luckily those occasions were few and far between.

As much as she loved watching Oberyn train, even when he was miles above Winterfell, she needed to check on the children's progress before they became so distracted with that said practice would be forgotten. Not that Uncle Brynden or 'Bara would allow that to happen, but anyone else would be too scared to scold them and the other girls would become just as distracted with watching their father's aerial prowess.  
Not a few moments later her fears were proven true the children and Nymeria had become distracted by Oberyn and Drogon's practice.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Oberyn always laughed saying if not even she herself could keep her eyes off of them why scold more easily distracted minds.

"Yes," Eddard, her heir, stated stoically. There were times he acted far too much like his grandfather, "but Nym had just released us for a break when father and Drogon took to the sky."

"How much longer does this break last?" hopefully not so long Obara would scold them later.

"Only ten more minutes," Nym said, OK so maybe she didn't have to worry so much.

"Then I'll you to it Nym," she smiled knowing now that they might just have incentive to finish earlier than usual. With that she went to the Godswood to speak with Bran and figure out where Lyanese was. Blasted dragon had disappeared to Gods knew where about a week passed, hopefully Lyanese wouldn't pull the same stunt Tundra had and hide away while whelping. 


	15. One of Three Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany finds the second dragon head in a rather startling way.

Dany had heard the scream the moment Viserion flew off. Upon reaching the room she noticed that Sansa was surrounded by her family, all of whom were wearing looks of concern, including the little ones. Oberyn seemed to be trying to corner the redhead into his grasp, however, the pregnant woman was crouched and growling at him. What in the seven hells was going on? She must have said it aloud because half the party turned their gazes toward her.

"We ourselves don't quite know yet," Oberyn stated without turning away from Sansa.

"Could it have something to do with Viserion?" She asked not actually realizing she'd put certain puzzle pieces into place for them. Instead she felt as though she'd said something insulting until Doran spoke.

"Haha, it is said that those who have Northern blood were more prone to such happenings and she did warn of the goings ons between Rickon and Shaggydog," Doran laughed mirthlessly. The boy and direwolf had a strong bond, but what of it?

"You truly think this is just that? She has Frost what need would she have of a dragon? Unless this is another sign from the Gods," Ellaria stated a bit skeptically while Oberyn finally wrangled Sansa into his grasp and Sansa's growling became louder.

"The Starks were once known to house a full kennel of direwolves, and if rumors are true, the housing of the beasts was not the reason most houses, sans House Arryn, never married into their ranks," Doran sounded so sure of his belief.

"What skill, if I may be so bold as to ask, would that be?"  she asked never taking her worried gaze from her friend's body.

"To warg, or skinchange as the priest call it," Ellaria stated in worry and disbelief.

"What does this particular skill allow Sansa to do?"

"When a strong enough of a bond is created Sansa would be able to transfer her consciousness into the animal's mind," is that what had happened between Viserion and Sansa?

"Have you seen anyone else do this?"

"Rickon and his direwolf seem to have a good start at it, but Sansa it appears is much more natural with this gift," Dany shakes her head. Only Sansa could pull something like this off.

"Any idea when she'll come back down to earth?" trying to think of how a bond this strong could have formed between her friend and the silver dragon.

"Not a clue," Oberyn said in a strained voice, "Most likely when both parties calm down enough to realize what's happened, afterwards we shall ask her."

With that being said she returned outside to watch as Sansa became more familiar with Viserion's form, how she wished she herself could do such a thing. Alas the gods had once again saw fit to ensure she found her own path to success. Mayhaps this would prove useful when they invaded King's Landing and she would need to rethink on just who the 'Three Heads of The Dragon' could possibly be. She'd assumed it would need to be three Targaryens, but mayhaps her assuming had let her wrong, only time would tell she supposed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so similar to Unexpected Twist, but my opinion of Silberias' Dany changed with each chapter and in turn the fic took on a lighter note.  
> Once again I leave this particular ficlet in your hands, tell me what you'd like to see.


	16. Already Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany misses them already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helca: Ice Cold
> 
> nyérë: Sorrow
> 
> Go here: http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/wordlists.htm for more Quenya definitions.

Daenerys watch as her godsons played with Visenya, 'only Sansa could call her 'Senya,' in the Water Gardens. They'd have left for Winterfell already if not for the flooding that was affecting the rest of Westeros, Sansa was eager to serve 'Northern Justice', whatever that meant, to the ones she viewed as her enemies and Dany didn't pity them. Sansa had proved more blood thirsty than even Dany herself, and that was rather impressive because Dany had at one time wanted to kill many of the people she now held dear to her. Sansa, with all her political understanding and manipulation, would get her desired revenge, and unlike many who sought it, would be rather pleased when the blood of the Lannister Lioness dripped down Helca- nyérë's blade. 

 

Looking toward her current wards she heaved a sigh, she would mourn the loss of these three; which meant Dany was to lose the most honest person in her circle. Not that Sansa couldn't lie, oh no she was one of the best liars Dany had ever beheld; but Sansa only lied to those that Dany and the Martell's considered enemies. She'd saved their hides on more than one occasion, forever would she be grateful that she hadn't made Sansa her enemy. 

Her skills had apparently been passed to both of her sons; Jaime and Tyrion no longer trusted the duo at face value, they'd be a force to be reckoned with when grown men. She wasn't sure which son would inherit Winterfell, but either way The North would no longer be totally isolated that was for certain. Eddard with his ever quiet and observant manner would likely be Sansa's choice in heir.

"Have they caused any problems yet?" Dany turned to see Tyene watching the three with a keen eye. 

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "Not yet anyway. What difference would it make if they were? The only one they seem to listen to is Sansa and that's because she actually punishes them," Sansa wasn't a harsh mother, but when she punished her children she made sure they understood the repercussions of their actions.

"It leaves the rest of us frustrated too. The younger girls are beginning to understand what levels of hell they put Obara, Nym, and myself through," she'd heard horror stories from more than just the family.

"Just wait till they're the older ones," oh what fresh hell that would bring these three. 

"Haha! May the Seven be merciful on them then," Tyene's laughter was dark and she didn't sound the least bit sincere.

"Yes may they," the Gods, however, were not always so kind.


	17. Greensight is Never Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mors' act of rebellion will cause Dorne to suffer Sansa, even with our caution."

Sansa looked at Summer as he stood in front of her, well it wasn't really Summer she was following was it? She'd known the moment the wolf had stepped into Winterfell that it was Bran she was being compelled to follow. She noticed that he'd been leading her through the Godswood, toward father's favorite Weirwood tree. Once on the other side of the pools edge he began tapping Summer's paw on one of the roots, it had taken her but a moment to realize that Bran wanted her to touch the tree. Upon placing her hand on the tree the world around her went white and she was surrounded by mist. 

"Bran?"

"Sansa," whirling around she saw a older and taller Bran standing before her. Wait her brother couldn't walk, much less stand, where in the seven hells were they?

"Where are we? Why did you use Summer to draw me out here?" she'd been watching over the children's lessons for the day when she'd felt the beginning of the pull.

"We are in a type of void," her face must have looked funny because he chucked, "Try not to concentrate on this, you'll garner a headache if you try actually understanding all of what's creating all this," he motioned toward their current location, " I didn't wish to scare your family," good point, "and to advise you against marrying Nymeros to Alexys Tyrell," her brother stated with an uneasy tone. She hadn't really been considering any arrangements for the boys, least not yet anyway.

"Why?"

"She'll do what Aunt Lya did, only for far more selfish reasons" Lyanna had made arrangements with Rhaegar simply because she hadn't wanted to marry a cad. Nymeros wasn't like Robert Baratheon, least he didn't seem to be headed down that path, and Tyrells always have craved power. What better way to reach it that the easiest way possible, elopement.

"She runs off with Mors?" Dany was considering her nephew as her heir, Eddard was her other. Why Sansa wasn't so sure because Mors was Dany's nephew through Quentyn, but then Dany always found the logical in the most illogical of choices.

"Yes," he shook his head, "The way the Tyrell's see it Mors is the more likely choice because he is her nephew, though they are mistaken, and she let's the pressure Lady Margaery puts upon her hold sway. Nymeros won't react like Robert did, but Mors will rebel when Eddard is named heir apparent."

"So Eddard will sit the Iron throne then?" She asks forlornly, unsure what to think of it. She didn't necessarily want her son being king, she'd seen what the pressure ruling could do to people, she hadn't even wished it upon Dany.

"He shall," he still looked troubled, "Mors' rebellion will cause Dorne to suffer Sansa, even with our caution," she knows that she could only lessen the blow that he foresees coming so much, not prevent it.

"I know," she said turning away from him, "but thank you for the warning none the less," she, Oberyn, and Laria will protect Dorne the best they can.


	18. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa hadn't been able to hear the comment, but the nobles hadn't taken kindly to the comment and apparently neither had Dany.

"Did you study nothing on Westeros while in The Free Cities?" Sansa couldn't quite get over how uneducated Dany seemed at times. It was like as though she'd lived off of what people had told her about how Westeros and it's political power games worked.

"How do you mean?" her friend looked utterly confused. It must not have hit Dany how much she'd pissed off Arianne by not explaining why Eddard rather than Mors would inherit the Iron Throne. Mors was her nephew through Quentyn, it would have made more sense but Dany must have seen something in the boy she hadn't liked for her to chose Eddard.

"You chose Eddard," then the weight of what she'd done hit Daenerys with full force and her face showed it, "Mind explaining it to me before you have to with her," explaining this the first time would be messy and Dany needed to have her mind strait when speaking with Arianne. Arianne and Daenerys were similar in mind and attitude sets that it would be like setting wildfire alight atop Blackwater Bay. 

"Mors doesn't have the mind for politics," well neither did Dany but that hadn't stopped her from ruling, "Arianne let him marry a Tyrell and I trust Tyrells as much as I trust Shaggydog with a roasted chicken," Alexys Tyrell wasn't the problem, it was Margaery and her wily ways that Dany mistrusted.

"I don't blame you there," she understood that part well enough, "but there has to be more to it than that Dany," if she didn't want Arianne being a thorn in their sides she'd need better reasoning than that.

"Eddard is like you," how did she mean? From her perspective she thought him very much like Oberyn, "he's gifted in ways that matter when ruling," ways that I am not went unsaid. Between her sons Eddard had inherited her ability to play the game by following lies and rumors, but how did that play in? Mors understood the game well enough himself, even if he didn't understand the finer points, "Mors also failed the test I set up for the two of them."

"What test Dany?" it couldn't have been the delegation that was sent to Braavos three moons back could it? "The meeting with the Braavosi Nobles?" Dany nodded and Sansa recalled the mishap Mors had caused and how Eddard had smoothed over. Sansa hadn't been able to hear the comment, but the nobles hadn't taken kindly to the comment and apparently neither had Dany. 

"Eddard did what Mors could not," Sansa sighed and pointed toward the door.

"Go explain it to Arianne before she leaves," Arianne wouldn't like but she'd understand at least and with that Dany left. Her son would sit the Iron Throne, she'd known this was coming for a while, but that hadn't stopped the shock from hitting her.

"You did well Sansa," she heard Bran whisper, "but remember war is still inevitable and Dorne will suffer," Mors would begin rebelling soon, no matter how much she tried to quell their anger.

"I know Bran, I know," now the real challenge began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading so far and would love to hear feedback.


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tries to give Dany some comfort.

"I'm sorry Dany," the young monarch looked at her with confused and hurt eyes; yet then who wouldn't have reacted that way if they'd been in Dany's place. 

"Did they really start a war over something so insignificant?" if only it were that simple, Jon's existence was pivotal for everyone's survival.

"Which ones?" both sides were to blame to some extent or another.

"Both I suppose, the only party with actual reason for rebelling was your family and half of that reason was misguided youthfulness," well Dany wasn't totally wrong there.

"Why deny him what he is due?" Sansa was beginning to understand why, but she didn't want to voice her fears aloud.

"It would mean admitting my brother wasn't quite as heroic as Selmy or Viserys painted him to be," what sister wanted to admit to that? Robb hadn't proven to be the greatest of brothers in the end.

"I felt the same about Robb," he brother had left her in the hands of the Lannisters for years before he was killed at the Twins, "He was always my knight in shining armor before Oberyn showed up and it was when I learned of Jon's parentage that I had to take a step back and actually look at who had truly been more of a brother to me," in the long run it had been Jon who cared more for Arya and herself, while her brother had wanted a throne and his Westerlands girl. 

"Why did he have to go and run away with her?" 

"They thought they were doing the right thing," and they had in an odd way. 

"If they hadn't I would still have my family," she wasn't going to argue that Rhaegar would have let her father take Aerys' head if he'd lived.

"You may not have your brothers or mother, but you've got us and we're your family too Dany," with that she left Dany to think on what she'd said.


	20. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When her Ysa's use her full name Visenya knows something is seriously wrong.

"Papa! Ysa! Ysa!" 'Senya yelled from across the courtyard. Their parents had gone to King's Landing to negotiate something or another with the Southron Queen. Eddard, Nymeros, and herself had been instructed to keep up with lessons and behave for Tyene and Nym. They'd obeyed for the most part, the exception being a few skipped High Valerian lessons with Maester Tarly. High Valerian were only lessons Ysa Sansa never punished them for skipping, 'they weren't lessons one needed to take every day,' she'd always defended.

When she reached them she could tell something was wrong. Her ever exuberant parents were somber, a description she'd never used for two out of the three; but here all three were. She could see how father's face looked more aged than she'd ever remembered, Ysa Laria hair was whiter than ever and Ysa Sansa just looked downright unhappy.  

"Hello love," Ysa Laria said while tugging her close. Her Ysa began pulling her toward the Godswood, "Come along Visenya." Oh yes something was most certainly wrong, Ysa rarely called her by her full name. She'd let her Ysa have her space, she'd find out soon enough as it was. Usually whatever happened to one of the boys a similar fate followed her like a shadow.

"Ysa?" her town was weighted down with concern, they'd walked far enough that no one would hear them. Ysa seemed to be struggling for words, "Did..."

"Visenya," Ysa snaps cutting her off, "things are going to change soon," she continued shakily, with eyes downcast. What could have happened? It took her but a moment to remember the trip to Braavos. Eddard had proven his worth with a few well placed comments and a plan that would benefit Westeros and The Free City. Timber and copper ore exchanged for debt forgiveness. So simplistic and yet no one had seemed to think of it; but then maybe it had been rejected before that moment, she would never know. Mors hadn't been pleased with being outshone nor would her cousin be pleased with Queen Daenerys' decision. 

"Eddard," she doesn't need to finish for her Ysa to nod in acknowledgement of her assessment. 

"Your brother will be starting his training within the year," there was more she could tell.

"Ysa what else is wrong?"

"I wish to tell you, but Ysa Sansa will know more than I," Daenerys didn't trust many with much, Ysa Sansa was one of those few.

"What could Her Majesty want with me?" she is a bastard in rank and name. No matter how well she was educated and trained she would always be considered a baseborn. Noticing Ysa's gaze shift to her left she turned to see Ysa Sansa. Ysa Sansa's eyes had yet to meet her own, the air around her Ysa was sorrowful and forlorn, as if already grieving a loved one's death and it scares her. Ysa Sansa for as long as she could remember had been the 'exuberant' one of the trio, but then maybe Visenya just hadn't seen this side of her yet.

"Laria may I have a moment alone with Visenya?" she's never heard Ysa Sansa say her full name, ever, or seen Ysa Laria be so complacent in regards to her future.

By the time she has the mind to speak tears are already falling from her eyes, she just that scared, "Ysa?" her mother gives a sad smile and she knows she won't like what news is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and I think I'm going to start adding more of my own.
> 
> I would also like to thank Silberias for the shout out.


	21. Sold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Senya is sold at the whims of a monarch.

"Ysa?" her mother gives a sad smile and she knows she won't like what news is to come, "What has The Mother of Dragon's ordered of us this time?" 'Senya herself has a certain dislike for the woman. She was prideful, trust few, and listened to little of the council of those she did. The small folk of King's Landing and The Crownlands had suffered through the most recent winter because she refused to heed Tyrion or Ysa's words and stock pile food during the summer, half the population died before summer once again reigned.

"You are to marry a Braavosi Lord," her Ysa then went on a tangent that she was thoroughly ignoring. Eddard had solved most of this problem, a marriage shouldn't be needed and if it did there were girls of higher ranking and she still had three eligible sisters that fit the criteria too, "enya, Visenya are you listening to me?"

"I heard I'm to marry,I tuned out the rest," she admits sheepishly. She must look a bit pathetic with tears streaming down her face and the way she's twisted it.

"To summarize is that I tried to figure something else out or have a the younger Tyrell girl," Ysa looked so frustrated. The queen considered Ysa Sansa one of her best friends and confidants, but the woman never seemed to see beyond a narrow vision set, "But she said the Braavosi would accept no other but the future king's closest sister," he had three other very close sisters. Obella, Dorea, and Loreza were in their early twenties and still unmarried, why not one of them? They were just as well educated and connected as she was.

"Why not Bella, Rea, or Reza? They're just as close to him as I am."

"It isn't the Braavosi's who suggested which sister," she whirled around in astonishment.

"Then who?" she'd been been told because of her status that most nobility wouldn't marry her and that her choice was far freer than Eddard or Nymeros' were. Who ever thought that her status would change when her brother became king was a fool.

"Mors," of course it would be that particular fool. They'd never gotten on with their younger cousin. He was haughty, vein, and at times outright stupid; that wasn't to say all nobility, including noble bastards, didn't have those qualities, it was just that he had them more than most, traits she found he shared with the Dragon Queen. Since he was a child he'd ranted on how he'd be chosen over Eddard, never would he simply be happy with being The Prince of Dorne.

"Does he think this little add on will make Daenerys or Eddard change their minds?" Eddard didn't necessarily want to sit the Iron Throne but he trusted Mors as much as they trusted Uncle Jon to give up his post at The Wall.

"Mayhaps," her Ysa sounded skeptical at best, "Yet still Dany chose your brother and she's not likely to change her mind," a good thing at times she'll admit, "So the only outcome I can see out of this venture is hurting our family," which he wouldn't think twice about. Mors didn't consider them Dornish, despite his own father being from the Westerlands, hell he didn't think The North should be considered part of Westeros.

"Then why did the queen agree?"

"She believes it will placate him in some way."

"In what way? Mors will never be satisfied unless he sits the throne," Mors would kill every person who got in the way of the Iron Throne, including his aunt, if he felt it need be; how could Queen Daenerys not understand that?

"She still sees the innocent boy within 'Senya. We all know the folly in it, but he is her nephew so it's a bit harder for her to see that right now," affection doesn't excuse willful blindness.

"Could we perhaps turn this on it's head?" Ysa began shaking her head.

"Even if we did it won't stop the rebellion that's bound to come," 'Senya knows that too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been happy with GOT for a while now and I really didn't like where these last four episodes took some of the characters. Watched Jurassic world on Wednesday and my Raptor feels are totally smarting right now. I think this chapter was a reflection of that.


	22. Misstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mors missteps.

She'd been in Braavos two months, two months, and already her cousin was beginning to rise against his own family. His own words had been written out plainly to the letter he'd sent to Eddard: abdicate or die. Like Eddard would submit to the fool; her brother had always been smarter, stronger, and undauntingly determined to be the best in all matters he could.

"What is wrong my winter sun?" Marquis asked. She'd known the moment they'd met he was one of Mors' men.

"It would appear my cousin has announced his intentions," she growled.

"How will your brother answer?"

"He'll fight," she laughs, "and Mors will die," Eddard would not let the fool live.

"How do you know that your cousin will not prevail?" such naivety. Not many knew just how knowledgeable Eddard was in the ways of war; but then what parent would allow their child be unprepared at all fronts?

"For one Mors has always been overly confident. Second, between them my brother has always been better at anything and everything they do; and last but not least Mors has never been a good liar," always caught in the act that one. It's half the reason he'd gotten into trouble with one of the Braavosi Nobles whilst here on business.

"What makes you so certain?" he was digging again. Like it would work, not even their father could get her to vocalize their plans when she'd been but a child trying to escape Maester Tarly's ever watchful eye; whatever made this dumbfuck think his luck would be any different was a mystery to her.

"Winter is Coming and will win in Fire and Blood and shall remain Unbowed, Unbent, and Unbroken," it was a quote her father spoke often whilst recalling crushing the Lannisters and Tyrells. Most did not understand how those house words fit so nicely together, but for them it made perfect sense. They were Starks, Martells, and Targaryen all wrapped into one, it made people wary of her family.

"They are just words, how can they mean anything when fighting?" this is why Mors would lose. Mors didn't understand the true meaning of the words and so he would not survive the onslaught that was to come.

"If you don't understand on your own then I shan't tell you," she smirked. This one wouldn't live much longer either, thanking the Gods both Old and New for Tyene's lessons with poisons. Who puts a deadly viper in a loyal dogs bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any particular end you all want Mors to meet please tell me, crickets aren't much help when it comes to creativity. I know most of my updates correlate with FFTIA, but I've also started to post outside of those and it takes longer when to write when you all aren't telling me what you think.
> 
> Sorry 'bout that, but now that's off my chest please let me know what you think.


	23. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei vows to upend Mors and protect her best friend from destruction, whether it be from her own doing or Mors'.

Missindei had been sent to The North to try and create a marriage contract between Lady Sansa daughter Visenya and the Braavosi lord's son. The idea hadn't sat well with Lady Sansa when she'd left the capital three months back and she couldn't help but agree. As much as she loved and supported Daenerys there were times when her best friend was a bit more naive than she should be.

She understood why Dany was willing to heed this plan, it might give Mors some satisfaction and recognition after being told he wouldn't be heir; but the boy had bragged for so long that he was Dany's heir that she knew his real reason behind this and it wasn't all that impressive. She had voiced her perspective after Sansa had stormed out of the room angrier than Drogon on a bad day and received the answer she knew she would.

"It is as he says this will help strengthen the pact Eddard proposed and I know what you're all thinking but I don't believe that's what he's trying to accomplish," How could Dany be so blind? It was obvious what Mors was doing, but Dany had refused to see sense.

"It will come to be a decision you'll one day regret Your Grace," she said with a shake of her head. Mors wasn't going to get what he wanted and in trying he'd cost not only himself to lose favor but Dany as well; she was supporting this idea and it made her appear to be attacking one of the most beloved Noble families in the Realm, which wasn't what she was doing.

This argument had been why she was chosen to spearhead the arrangement and she'd be damned if she was going to let the little git have full satisfaction, she'd find a loophole in there and when she did Visenya Snow-Snake would be the first to hear of it. To attack a viper directly was like signing ones own death warrant, doing so from behind gave the viper a taste of it's own medicine.


	24. More Lion than Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mors hears his parents argue

"Why won't you just let Mors or Gerion inherit Dorne?' he heard his father yell. It had been a while since his parents had spoken to one another and when they did it usually turned out poorly.

"Because they are your sons," what in the seven hells did that have to do with it? Sure he understood her mistrust of Lannisters in general, but his father was a good man underneath all the qualities that his mother hated.

"Oh and you think your sand snake can take the title?" bastards couldn't inherit unless the ruling price or princess didn't have any other children, it had been done before, but his mother had Gerion and himself. So whilst Lewyn was older he was also baseborn, "Besides Dany wouldn't allow you to name a bastard over a true born,' which was true as well.

Once his aunt had learned of the 'War of Ninepenny' she's made it clear that the only bastard children that could inherit were those that were only children, no more Daemon I Blackfyres for any family. That decision hadn't please his mother, especially after it was discovered that Lewyn hadn't been father's son.

"Better than a lion,' she hissed again. When Aunt Dany had said that she'd consider him to be her heir his mother had been overjoyed she'd thought she could place Lewyn on the Dornish throne because Gerion had outright stated he didn't want to rule where he wasn't wanted, even though no matter where his brother went the smallfolk seemed to love him, and instead become Warden of The West, 'Your father also said that if you keep this up he will chose your heir for you,' that wouldn't please mother in the least.

'Did he now?' if only she knew how unhappy grandfather was with her.

'He did,' father was a good liar, but if there was one thing he didn't do it was lie about Grandpa Doran.

"Then we'll go and speak with him of it now shall we?"

"Let's, but don't cry when he tells you the truth," he heard his parents argument melt into nothingness.

It is this moment when Mors Lannister-Martell decides that no matter the consequences he'll sit the Iron Throne.


	25. Whispers of the Past Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smallfolk whisper of another Aerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started back to school so the updates aren't quite what they should be, but oh well.

Sansa watched as the people began to whisper of another mad monarch, Dany hadn't quite been the same since Mors' attempt at rebellion and the realm wasn't as at peace as many thought it was, the people were restless and Kings Landing once again held the sense of dark tidings. The thought of staying made her shiver, the air held the same heaviness that prevailed whilst Joffrey reigned and Dany's recent behavior hadn't helped ease her want to leave the city.

She was the unofficial master of whispers and given the information she'd been given she wasn't sure how much longer the Seven Kingdoms would be whole, luckily they would leave on the first light of the morrow.

Until that time, however, they were to attend court and the proceedings. Thus far the day had been rather boring with no real trouble, but she could sense that things were about to change and not for the better. One of the lower born nobles stepped forward and proclaimed one problem or another and the accused party, another low born noble, the two began quarreling. Finally after having enough Dany proclaimed the two would have a trial by combat if they truly wished to resolve the issue, the gleam in Dany's eyes as she said this made Sansa uneasy.

She'd asked Jaime to describe to her what Areys' had looked like once he really started slipping further into his own world. 

'Like an intense fire, but they also held a distinct distance to them like as though he weren't truly here at all,' Jaime had told. She could just be imagining things, but Dany's eyes were beginning to take on the same disconcerting qualities and the sooner they were in Winterfell the better.


	26. Poisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany admits she was wrong, even though she won't do so aloud.

Dany watched Oberyn and Tyene mixed the (suggestions of poison). She didn't want to admit that Mors had gotten out of hand, but he really really had. Missandei and Sansa had warned that he would yet all she'd been able to see was her crying nephew who's mother had abused him and Gerion in more ways than one. So when he'd come to her with the idea of adding a marriage onto the contract she'd really thought he was being find an easier way to help with the debt the realm was still in, and by connecting Braavos to the North, which was paying off most of the national debt off, would help move things along more quickly. How wrong she'd been, how blind.

'He visits Braavos quite often,' Oberyn seemed to understand the boy more than most, 'He proposed 'Senya marry into that particular family because he's hoping she'll give away information that he can use against us.'

'He doesn't know that Visenya is onto him?' Dany questioned.

'No,' Tyene answered in Oberyn's stead, 'He never really bothered to get to know us,' which was true. Mors had seen most other nobles, including Oberyn, Sansa, and their family beneath him, 'So he knows little of what we, much less Visenya, are capable of.'

'Tyrion approved?' she was terrified that this would upset one of her closest friends and allies.

'Yes,' Oberyn said shortly.

'Will he know he's been poisoned?'

'No. (Poison up for grabs) will act much like the Tears of Lys only on a much faster pace,' oh then a pain it was, 'He'll be dead with in hours thinking he's allergic to something or another,' Mors had always had a sensitive stomach despite his Dornish Lineage.

'So be it,' and with that she was off to the war room. This little 'rebellion' of Mor's wouldn't last much longer and it was time to let her council know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for poisons I'm all ears. I know of the standard venoms and poisons of Westeros/Essos, but I'm looking for something different from those.


	27. His Down Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she has to do is sit back and watch the fun begin.

'Senya could smell the poison in the soup and taste the antidote in her wine. Papa was known as a Viper for a reason and he'd taught her all the tricks of his trade. Mors had married her to this dog and now it was time to show her cousin that you didn't corner a true viper without getting bitten. Her father had sent her the (name suggestions welcome) and the accompanying antidote and let her do as she wanted from there, well she'd been planning this for weeks now. Her cousin was paranoid, but the poison wouldn't affect those that counted: the food and wine testers and herself.

She makes small talk with those around her, sans Mors he's always seen himself as her better, she notices that the effects are beginning to set in. He looks green and ready to pass out, the poison's quickly eaten holes into his insides making them look like ulcers, war is a stressful business after all so why wouldn't such a thing happen to one so young.

She'd give the poison half an hour and then she'd make her next move, King's Landing, but for now she'd content herself with watching Mors suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and if anyone has any opinions on what they think I should dubb this poison let me know.


	28. A Mother's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddly it's not Arianne who mourns Mors.

Her nephew may have acted like a sullen child by trying to usurp Eddard, but that hadn't stopped Dany from thinking of him as her own and Sansa knew that her friend was suffering over his death and the part she'd had had to play in it. Sansa herself wasn't totally sure the events that that spearheaded Mors' actions, yet she'd always known in the end the one to suffer most would be Dany. Dany who had cherished every child born to their family and not merely because she could have none of her own, not for lack of trying mind you (she'd walked in on Quyn and Dany on more than one occasion thank you very much,) so his loss effecting her in such a manner was of no shock to Sansa.

Arianne wasn't even present. She'd never held much love for either Mors or Gerion, too Lannister like for her tastes she'd once spat, her not being here showed just how little she cared for her trueborn sons. Not to say Arianne wasn't a good mother because she'd done an excellent job with Lewyn, but then that's how they'd figured out that neither Tyrion's. Tyrion had tried to make up for it but he and Mors were like night and day, so there had been no real bond between father and child. It had been Dany who took the position of parent once Arianne had shown that she'd never truly carry the mantel.

Not as though Arianne's presence was needed, she and Dany weren't on speaking terms after Eddard had been announced as Heir Apparent. That had been a particularly nasty episode and why Sansa had forced Dany to explain why she'd picked Nymeros over Mors.

'Why did you not chose him?'

'Because I believe he would be more suited for Dorne that all of Westeros. A kings needs to be both loved and feared in equal measure, Eddard has the smallfolk eating out of his palms already,' which was true enough but Arianne didn't looked too convinced, 'Mors isn't well received by anyone, not even his betrothed, that speaks for itself Arianne,' which it did. Arianna's facial expression did not change, in fact her visage turned sour.

'It shouldn't matter how the people receive a king,' she more than anyone should know how vital the opinion of those you rule over matter. There was something else she wanted and just wasn't saying it aloud. Sansa had her suspicions of what he niece wanted, but unless she admitted to it she didn't have the slightest clue.

'Even if I had named him my heir,' Dany eyes held a knowing look, 'I would not have allowed you to name Lewyn as your heir. No that would have gone to Trystane instead. Besides from what I understand your father has already superseded your decisions and named Mors heir to Dorne in spite of what your want; but then I've also been told your father is thinking of skipping over you and naming Mors his heir instead.'

'My father would do no such thing,' Arianne had retorted sharply.

'He would if he believes it in Dornes best interest,' I could almost taste the satisfaction in Dany's tone. Arianne's treatment of her sons had always angered Dany and this was in a way revenge for the silverette and she'd looked more than pleased as Arianne stormed out of The Red Keep.

So no Sansa was not surprised that Dany was behaving this way, after all Mors was  _her_ son.


	29. Selfish Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa cries tears of sorrow where most would be doing so out of joy.

"Sansa could you stay a moment more," it was more a command than a question or request and it couldn't mean anything good.

"What is you need Your Grace?" she would have called her friend by name, but with how testy she'd since Mors' funeral, oh who in the Seven Hells was Sansa trying to fool Dany had been unstable since before that, and didn't wish to push her luck.

"I wish to abdicate the throne," well that hadn't been what she was expecting, "I wish for you to arrange Nymeros' coronation, then once he's crowned Quyn and I will be traveling to Norvos."

"Of course Your Grace," she replied a bit broken, "I'll begin making plans immediately," she bowed abruptly before turning toward the door. She won't let Dany see her tears, and as selfish as those tears are she can't help but allow them to fall. Most nobles would proclaim how grateful they were to have been given the opportunity to coordinate such an even, for Sansa that wasn't the case. Being King meant that said person held the highest of positions in the Game and if said person slipped up in the slightest their fall would be all the harder; it wasn't something she'd ever wanted for Nymeros.

She stopped but for a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks as she trekked on toward The Tower of The Hand to brainstorm ideas for her sons coronation; she wouldn't let them see her tears, her weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Nymeros will be coronated within the next few chapters, some ideas would be great as to what you think Sansa should do in regards to festivities and preparations.


	30. Without a Hitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's gotta plan

Ned feels bad for his mother, she's quite a lot of pressure to ensure the coronation aligns with Aunt Dany's vision that she's all but ready to outright collapse from exhaustion. So he offers behind her back to finish up some of the work so she can can gain some much needed rest. Many will see this as him undermining his mother, but in all honesty he just wants to see his mother to feel better and little else.

Bringing the topic, and his plan, up to his father almost blows up in his face because of much anger the man feels toward his good-neice, "You can't say anything to mom about this, " he emphasizes, " mother isn't going to rest until everything is perfect," 'even if it kills her' goes unsaid.

"Alright we won't say anything," his father says, nodding in his brothers direction, "but you'll be facing her wrath alone."

"Figures," He moans but his dad's in enough trouble as it is, "What about you two?" he motions to Ysa Laria and his youngest sister.

"Same as your father," where one went the other followed he supposed and whilst Laria could work miracles when it came to her lovers, cooling his mother's temper wasn't one of them.

"That's as good as I'm going to get isn't it?" he received nods in confirmation. Shaking his head he turned to propose the idea to Aunt Dany.


	31. Most Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is practically done when disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I don't own either series, if I did... well you get the drift.

Ned had expected something to go wrong, he just hadn't anticipated it all to do so in one fell swoop. Not only did it begin to rain while the proper checks were made over the jousting yards and stands had started to sink, a full on brawl had started amidst the workers and if word were true... well he prayed to both sets of God's that particular piece of news was false.

Why bother himself? That's what Aunt Dany had asked anyway and he'd replied in complete honesty when stating he believed his mother needed a day to rest and relax. Though the later was unlikely, Aunt Dany was demanding at the best of times and add to that her responsibilities as Wardeness of The North, and he found often felt compelled to make her life a little less so. What he hadn't realized was just how stressful her job actually was.

He got the distinct feeling the aforementioned events were just the surface of Sansa Stark-Martell's everyday life. If not for the want to see his mother in better health he'd run off and ask her to fix all this. It's with that goal in mind that Eddard Stark-Martell straitens his back and walks forward with an air of calm and confidence, two things he doesn't feel right now, he steps out of his hiding spot to sort this fuckery up and pray his mother doesn't find him before it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this could be a test of sorts for him, or maybe him realizing that he couldn't handle it quite as well as Sansa can. Let me know what ya think in the comments below.


	32. Chapter 32

A red flash crossed his line of sight and Ned knew, he just knew, that there was going to be he'll to pay. He'd done all this behind his mother's back and suspected that she'd waited for the end of the say to kill him.

"Ysa," he called her. A habit he'd picked up when he was terrified of what punishment she'd dole out.

"Ned," Her voice stern but not harsh, "why did you do all this behind my back?" Glancing up all he can see is concern.

"Because today is your nameday and even the hardest of workers deserve a day to rest," which his Ysa never really had given her position, "and this is my gift to you," he says resolutely.

"Then I thank you," she says pulling him into a hug, "next time tell me what you have planned alright?"

"You mean you don't mind?" 

"Not in the slightest love," she gave a peck to his temple, "the extra sleep was nice," and it's the warmth of the smile that graced her face that solidifies a tradition.


	33. Chapter 33

"Ysa could you read it again?" Ned asked.

"Read what darling," Sansa asked her lovelies.

"The Conquest," Nymeros stated loudly

"No Dunk and Egg," Little 'Senya did have a rather large crush on Aegon V. It wasn't something they encouraged but since she'd heard of his tales from Brienne the child hadn't been able to speak of much else.

"I do believe it is Ned's turn to choose," Ned her soft-spoken, warm natured youngest child had a love of all things Northern and if she had to hazard a guess he'd chose the original 'Nights King.'

"The Nights King Ysa," she couldn't help but chuckle as the other two groaned.

"Quite whining the both of you," she shoos them toward the middle of the room, "It's not just your brother who has a habit of choosing the same story near every turn," she scolds. 

It doesn't take long for all three to drift off nor put them in their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is done. I thought I'd end it on a cute not for you all and thanks to everyone for reading.
> 
> One other thing. I now take prompts on all my stories. If you have ideas or suggestions for what you'd think would work well within the webs I've spun let me know and I'll try to create something worthwhile.


End file.
